The Cabin
by carminejp
Summary: After coming home late and tiered from a mission, Naruto, and all of his sexy male friends, have been put into a cabin for "Team Building" for a month. But what will happen when our main character is in heat with all of these males around him? Well you'll just have to read and find out...
1. Back from a mission

As I opened the door to my small apartment, I dropped off my tools, scrolls, and weapons onto the table, and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Today was a load of shit, and that was the easiest explanation. In the morning I got back from a mission with Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura, where all we had to do was watch a freaking cat for a weekend, but hey Tsunade gave us a pretty good pay. So for the whole weekend I was bored out of my mind. Between getting cut by the cats claws and Sakura yelling at Sai and I for losing the cat, when she actually lost it might I add, all I did was sit on my ass. This job was made for Shikamaru, not me. Then when we got back I had Tsunade on my ass about how filthy my apartment was, so before I could collect my pay, I had to go home and clean. Then when I finally got it finished Tsunade spent my money on booze for herself, and refused to share. So I had to have Kakashi pay for my ramen once again. So now here I am, tiered, bored, and horny.

A sigh escaped my lips as I walked over to my bedroom and started to undress. When I was naked I grabbed the nearest towel, gave it a sniff to see if it was okay to use, and walked to the shower. Turning the water to the hottest I stepped into the falling drops and smiled at the warmth. I grabbed the soap and started to lather my body up. When I got down to my penis I felt it starting to harden up. Moaning, I pulled the foreskin back, and started to stroke up and down. As I started to quicken the motion I heard a voice in my head moan. The damn perverted Kyuubi, enjoying my private pleasures. There were times when he would let me go into heat, just so that he could force me to stay home and jack off all day long. Soon images started to come into my mind. Sasuke, bending on all fours, moaning as I pounded his tight, warm ass hole. Hearing him scream when I made him cum on the floor. Then a picture of Kiba getting pounded ruthlessly by a human clone of Akamaru, his primitive screams in pleasure echoing in his mind. Garra being pinned to the wall by one of Kankuro's puppet's, while the master twisted his nipples, Garra's cock threatening to explode at any moment.

With a final howl, my cock started to pump out streams of his spunk into the shower. It shot out about 4 times before it started to dribble and went flaccid. I started to pant from the lost feeling in my legs and fell to the bottom of the shower, the water hitting my head as my bare back lay in the remains of my seed.

"_Well my little kit, how were the images?" _Kyuubi asked.

"Fantastic, but you really do need to stop. Especially with your timing, I mean that mission was horrible because of you. I mean Sai is hot but really? While we shared a tent together? That was almost too much. I'm surprised I didn't rape the dude."

"_It's not my fault you don't know how to handle yourself! But it was amusing to see that look you kept giving him. It reminded me of when I was a young demon in heat. I was such a beast that I would fuck anything in sight!" _A low chuckle emerged from the deep voice of the beast.

"Yeah well that's not something we do in this century, Kyuu. Plus every time you make me go in heat, I think Kiba can smell it. I mean he is part of a Dog clan, so it would only make sense."

"_Mmm, yes, well you should probably fix that soon, like now, because your dog boy is coming to the door. It's a shame, I can smell his musk from here. He would make for a perfect mate for you!" _Kyuubi purred in my head. Ignoring the images he kept flashing in my head of a naked Kiba, I quickly put on a pair of boxers and shorts right as I heard a knocking on the door. As I opened the door the first thing that hit me was Kiba's smell. As it waffed in my nose I had to resist the urge to pop another boner. The thick musky smell and sweat made my mouth water. What I would do to suck him off, I thought.

"Hey Kiba!"

"Hey, hey, Naruto! Whats up," He asked. As I was about to answer I noticed him staring at my chest. His lips parted and licked them. A smile crossed my face as Kyuubi made more images float in my mind.

"Not much," I said as I casually let my hands fall down and adjust my junk, hoping he would notice. I looked up and saw him swallow and look back at my face quickly. "Why did you come over?"

"Ohh, Tsunade told Shikamaru and I to go around to all of the guys from the squad. She told us to tell you to get stuff packed for a month long mission. So yeah, you were the last guy to tell." He shifted his gaze down back to my hands, which were now messing around with my clothed junk more than needed, thanks Kyuu.

"What time do we need to meet?" My question snapped his attention back to my face.

"Ohh, umm, around 8 I think," He chuckled after he said it.

"Alright, will do. Can't wait to see you there."

"You too." And with one last look at my crotch he hesitantly walked away.

"_Well Kit, looks like you might have a mate." _He started to purr in my mind.

"Yeah, yeah. Well look before you actually start to make me horny again, can you make a list of what we might need on our trip? It's already late, and we're leaving at 8 to go to God knows where and how long until we get there."

"_Fine, fine, but I'm going to make you put in some thing for when IT happens, if you know what I mean."_

"Alright, whatever it takes to get you going." And with that we started to get ready for our long trip.


	2. Entering the Cabin

I huffed as I finally got everything I needed packed. And some other things the Kyuu thought would be necessary. Such things include condoms, lube, and a variety of dirty magazines, which I could thank the late Perv Sage for. As I lifted the bag I grunted at the surprising weight of it.

"What the hell did I pack that was so heavy?!"

"_Umm, not much could have been heavy. Well we should probably get going now, it's already 7:30 and that Tsunade bitch can be pretty pissed when you're late."_ His growl inmy mind reminded me of the time again. Closing the door I pocketed the key and started to think of Kiba's looks on me from earlier. It seemed just a little more than friendly, but I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or not.

"Damn it Kyuu! Why did you just have to make me do that!?"

"_Hey, I didn't see you arguing. Especially since after you closed the door, you took a few moment_s _to 'Yourself' if you get the picture."_

"Shut up! I could have handled it if you wouldn't have brought back that image of Kiba and Akamaru! I'm getting really tiered of you in my mind again. I should just summon you as a fox again. It would make it a lot easier to deal with you." As I had my conversation with Kyuu in my head about what to do, he said something that shocked me.

"_Hey look kid. I know it's hard to deal with me but even summoning me as a little fox is a bad idea. Right now you are about to hit the hardest stage of Heat in your life so far. I'm actually surprised it took this long, considering that you turned 18 a few months ago. It usually hits right as you turn, but I digress. You're going to need my help. Especially if you still refuse to find a bed mate. So lets just keep this like it is for now."_ Holy crap, the HARDEST Heat of my life. My 16th was horrible, so Kyuu must not be lying.

"Alright." I said in defeat. "Hey look its Tsunade's office, and I'm actually early! And maybe the bitch will actually repay ME for once." A chuckle emerged from my throat at the thought of her handing me some of her own money. No more mooching off of Kakashi for ramen any more!

As I walked into her office I noticed 5 other guys including Kiba. There was Me, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai. We all nodded our heads to each to each other as a Hello. A cough from Tsunade brought all of our attention to her at the front desk.

"Now I bet what you all are wondering, 'Why did she call us here?' Well the answer is simple, you guys need to work as one whole functional unit. I notice that there are some tensions that have come up. Between you guys specifically. So I have taken out some money and am going to put you all in a cabin far away from Leaf, and any other villages. Here you guys will be left all alone with a food supply that should last for a year, but you all are only going to be here for a month. So you all will be forced to live together in a house by yourselves. You will also be joined by Garra and Kankuro from the Sand." All of us looked at each other in surprise. Was this for real or was she just messing with us, it was hard to tell for sure.

"Now if you would all grab your bags please follow me." As she got up she rubbed her head and gave a whisper about a wicked hangover. Served her right. As we followed her down the hall way Sai ran up and walked by my side.

"How are you, Naruto?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine. Looks like we just can not get a break with mission, huh?"

"What do you mean?" His face made a quizzical look.

"Well its just that we had on mission, and not 12 hours later we have another." A look of understanding dawned on his face. Right as he replied, Tsunade opened up a door and we all walked onto a floor with a whole bunch of symbols carved into it.

"Now listen well. This is a portal jutsu that will be able to transport you all to your destination. Garra and Kankuro are already there so if you guys want the good beds, I expect you all to hold onto your stuff tight and get in the middle." As we all entered the middle of the circle, I noticed Kiba take a small step closer to me, and a small blush crossed my face. I also notice the usually relaxed Shikamaru give Kiba an exceptional hard glare. Before I could notice anymore Tsunade got into the piddle of the circle and made a frenzy of hand signs and a giant flash emerged. After blinking the temporary blindness we all look around in a large room filled with chairs, loveseats, sofas, 2 large TV's and rows and rows of books. Every ones eyes shifted towards different parts of the room. Tsunade's cough brought all of our gazes back on her.

"Get used to it this is your living room. The house is customized with a room for every 2 of you, a bathroom in each room, a kitchen, a yard, this living room, a game room, and since your in a forest, lots and lots of training space. I hope you all have the best of luck. If there is an emergency that none of you can handle there is an emergency communicator that will be directed towards me or Shizune. It is only for emergency's, understood?" When every one nodded in response she said good bye made the hand signs and transported out.

Looking to the left I saw a staircase and decided to go up it. When I got to the top I heard foot steps behind me and saw Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto, I was wondering if you would want to share a room with me?" His usual confident demeanor was gone and seemed almost shy. Was he embarrassed to be asking me this?

"_Hey Kit, this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity!"_ The fox exclaimed in my mind.

"Look I was going to say yes anyways. And don't you think I know that?" I directed towards the fox.

Looking back at Kiba I gave a warm smile.

"Sure Kiba. I would love to." At the word 'Love' my heart gave a little jump. Taking his hand I ran down the hall and opened the last door on the hall. It was a large, bright blue, painted room with a big bed covered in orange sheets, pillows, and blankets. The other bed was about the same size except in red. Kiba and I looked at each other. It was perfect. As we walked in I dropped my stuff onto the orange bed and walked back and closed the door behind Kiba. Walking back to my bed I looked at truly big the room was with Kiba. There was a large flat screen TV in the middle with a game system attached. There was also a closet and 2 dressers for Kiba and I. I walked over to the Bath room and saw how amazing it was. There was a Jacuzzi bath, a toilet, 2 sinks, a cabinet, and a giant mirror. Looking it I saw how my mouth hung in amazment.

"_Close you mouth hole kit. You'll catch fly's." _Hearing his nagging voice snapped me back into reality. Closing my mouth I walked back into the room and was Kiba laying on the bed. Bringing his head up, his wild hair got in his eyes and he smiled and laughed as he pulled his hair back, and I laughed along with him.

"Well, I think we should start to unpack, huh Naruto?" He asked, his dark voice said.

"Yeah, I think that would be a right choice," I said laughing. When I opened my bag I took out some of my shirts and walked over to the nearest dresser and put them into the top shelf. Walking back I tripped on a rug and knocked my suitcase over, along with all of its contents. Kiba's eyes looked down at me with shock, then they moved to a large pile of books which I didn't know I had. Then shock took over as I realized they were all of my gay porn magazines that I had thought I left at home. That was why bag was so damn heavy, there were way more than I had originally packed. FUCKING KYUU! A dark chuckle emerged from the back recesses of my mind.

As I looked up I made eyes with Kiba. Well shit, hes going to want a new room mate now, I thought. But then he picked up one of the magazines, looked at it, then at me. And he charged at me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Naruto, I never knew you were gay too," He said as he broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah, I never wanted to say anything in fear of more hatred, I said as my eyes drifted towards the ground.

"Well then I think that just makes me love you more," He said pulling me back into a kiss. I couldn't believe this was happening! Kiba, the dog ninja, who I have had a crush on for the longest time was kissing me! Pulling me up, but still not breaking the kiss, He pushed the spilled contents out of the way, and threw us onto my bed. We went on for a while, kissing each other deeply and madly. I felt his hand work its way down to my crotch, rubbing it slowly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked in between kisses.

"First of all I would no matter what. Secondly I am in heat right now so I think you would make me the luckiest guys in the world." And with that he got off of me real quickly and went and turned out the lights. As he did that I sent a silent thank you to Kyuu for packing those condoms and lube. Looking back at the dark shadow by the door, I prepared myself for what was to come.


	3. Mates

Before you continue reading I would like to let all of my readers know That I will try to post every other day with a new chapter! So look forward untill then and I hope you enjoy! There is lots of juicy lemons here! And thank you Ciara for reading and telling me what you think! Yaoi twins forever!

As Kiba's lips pressed hard against mine, I had to stifle a moan. The pressure on my lips made me melt in his arms. His hands crawled all over my body. I felt his hand climb up my shirt and started to twist and pull on my nipples. I moaned at he pleasure he was giving me and put my hands in his wild brown hair. We shifted our way to the middle of the bed, still not breaking contact. My hands clutched to his hair as he started to move his hands all around my chest. He broke away from the kiss, leaving us both panting, gasping for air.

"Here, lets take our shirts off," and whit a flick of his hand, he pulled his right off. My mouth hung at the glorious sight before me. Kiba had a glorious layer of hair on his chest. Its warm hazelnut brown called at me to rest my head against it. His pecs were thick and larger, behind the cover of chest hair. His nipples were a rosy pink, they called to be played with. His abdomen was hard with a nice 6 pack. But finally, he had a v that lead down to his crotch, and a thick hazel happy trail. All in all, he was just as I imagined an Inuzuka man to be. Muscular, and hairy.

"You... Look... So... Hot." The words slowly came out while I took him all in again. He let out a soft warm chuckle that warmed my heart.

"Well you're not too bad yourself. I mean you don't have much hair but your muscles are nice, with those wash board abs. God, I could practically cum just looking at you!" And then he took me back into his embrace. Feeling his chest hair against my chest as he kissed me warmed me. His body heat warmed me up into my core. His hands traveled down my back, sending tingles down my spine. I felt my cock twitch at the feeling.

"Mmm, Kiba, yes." I moaned against the kiss. His kisses started to go down my neck, and I threw my head back and moaned. His mouth traveled farther and farther down my chest and my moans grew a little louder each time. Then I looked down as his hands were about to pull down my pants, his mouth was twisted in a wicked grin. Right as he was about to pull my pants down there was a knock at the door, I froze in shock. Kiba on the other hand took this as an opportunity and pulled down my pants. In my underwear, you could see the outline of my cock, there were dots of where my pre-cum had escaped my penis.

"Hey, uhh, Naryto. You ok?" I heard Shikamaru say behind the door.

"Yeah, huhuh, I'm, mmm, Just fine." I made out as Kiba devilishly put his mouth up to my underwear and licked it, making my cock feel a wave of pleasure from the warmth of his mouth and the fabric of my boxers.

"Alright?" He said and as I heard his footsteps walk away.

"Naruto," Kiba said, getting off of his knees, leaving me wanting more. "Go lay down on your bed. I'll be right over." I walked over and laid down at he said. Looking up I saw him reach into my bag and pulled out the lube, but not the condom. He came back, and pulled down my boxers. My cock sprange erect and hit my chest. Drops of pre-cum flew and hit Kiba on the chest. He laughed as he took a finger, scooped up the cum, and licked it.

"God, yes, Kiba." I said as he started to stroke my cock. Then he bent down and engulfed my cock. The warmth made me thrust up into his mouth. His head continued to bob up and down on me. Then finally I felt a pressure build up in my cock.

"Kiba, I'm about to cum." I made out between waves of heat, his mouth started to amplify them more and more.

"Let it flow." He muffled with my cock in his mouth. His tongue twisting and turning until, I thrust up and let out a shot of my cum in Kiba's mouth, I watched as he swallowed it. More and more waves came, and he swallowed them all. He came up of my cock, still hard. He looked at me one more time.

"Turn over," He said as he squirted some lube on his hand.

"Be careful. This is my first time." I started getting nervous as I turned on my stomach. My muscles started to tighten up in anticipation. "Aren't you going to use a condom?"

"In my clan, we don't use them. This signify's the other as a mate, and I want you to be my mate, Naruto." I had never thought of it like that. I was touched that he would want me to be so close to him. I watched as he pulled down his pants and his cock sprang out. I was shocked at the size. It had to be at least 10 inches, uncut, it's hood barely being able to contain the head. Using his hand he stroked up and down, pulling back the foreskin, and revealing a huge purple head.

"Hurry up," I said, waiting for the pain. I felt his body heat next to me. Then I felt the head near my hole.

"Ready," he asked. I nodded in response. Finally his head went in, and I felt a sharp pain, followed by a wave of pleasure. As he started thrusting in and out, I moaned louder and louder. The sound of his skin hitting mine over and over made me want to cum again.

"NARUTO," He growled loudly as I felt a warm sensation in my stomach grow. His cum filled me up. Turning over I cummed on our chest's, his hazel chest hair speckled white with my cum. I watched him fall on my and wrap me in an embrace.

"Kiba," I moaned, head resting on his chest,

"Naruto, I love you," He said, pulling me in closer. Covered in our cum, we nestled together and fell asleep.


	4. Am I clean?

Me: Do you want the new chapter?

Ciara: Yes!

Me: Well you're just going to have to wait now aren't you?

*Evil laughter*

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was a sharp, hard pain in my ass. Memories of last night came into my mind. Kiba's naked body in front of me, his hard chiseled features, his chest, his magnificent and glorious cock. All of it brought a smile to my face. In my reflecting I heard a cough come from the bathroom, and saw a freshly showered Kiba step out. All of his body hair was was wet and plastered down, the hair on his head, chest, pits, even pubes were perfectly matted down from the water. Seeing him almost made me hard again.

"Morning sunshine," His dark voice laughed.

"Morning," I smiled back at him. I couldn't help it, his smile was contagious. Then I looked down and noticed all of the dried cum on me. I poked a patch of it as Kiba laughed at me.

"You should probably rest for today. Since it was your first time you're going to be in pain for the next day or so. I would suggest you take a bath." He walked over and lifted my chin and pulled me back into a kiss. A smile formed on my lips as he kissed me. He broke away and went to his dresser and put on a pair of clothes. I looked at the floor and noticed that the clothes on the floor from my bag were put away, along with the more intimate items.

"Thanks Kyuu, for packing those I mean." I said to him in my head.

"_No problem kit. It look's as if you enjoyed yourself last night. Even with my abilities, it wouldn't help you heal. Plus I want it to remind you that you found yourself a mate, even before your own heat season" _He growled in my head.

"Very concerning of you," I said with heavy sarcasm towards him.

"Hey I'm going to go see what's going on downstairs. Want me to get you something?" Kiba asked as he walked towards the door.

"Nah, I'm good, but thank you though." I said earnestly to him. I watched him go out and let out a sigh of relief. I decided that even with this pain, I could stand to go get cleaned up a bit, so I pushed myself up off of my bed. A sting went up my back again. Man standing hurt worse that sitting down. Then I felt a little trickle go down my leg and I moved my had to touch what it was. Bringing my hand back up I noticed it was some of Kiba's cum dripping out of me. A smile crossed my face knowing that he was mine.

Limping over to the bathroom, a little more of Kiba started to drip out of me. I bent over and started the water to get a bath going. Looking over I saw some bubble bath.

"Well he DID tell me to relax," I said giggling as I pored some into the water. When I was done I put it up and dipped into the growing bath. The warm water felt great on my body. I saw the nob on the wall of the bath and hit it as a stream of water shot out and made it into an even more relaxing bath. Sighing once again I dunked my head under water. Coming up for air I decided that I should clean my self up a little bit and started to scrub away the stains from last night off of my body. Rubbing them all of my body I realized I was faced with one little problem. I had cum INSIDE of me as well.

"Hey Kyuu," I asked a little nervously. As I waited for his reply I started to squirm around in the water, moving around in the water and the jets.

"_What is it Kit? I was about to get some sleep." _His voice sounded rough and annoyed. _"I mean you had me up all night along with you too, the only difference is that while you got some, I was left all alone with only my hand and a dildo." _I didn't know why but that shocked me. I mean I knew he had sex with both sexes, but the big bad Kyuubi was a bottom?! It was almost too good to be true.

"Well you've had to clean yourself up after getting pounded right?" My voice, even though it was a question in my head, still came out soft.

"_And?"_

"Well how do you clean up the inside of you?" After asking the question Kyuu burst out into a giant fit of laughter. That ungrateful bitch. After a couple of minutes his laughter subsided.

"_Well I usually just left it in as a sort of reward for my conquer but if you need to get it out I would suggest douching." _My scrunched up look on my face asked the question for me. With a deep sigh he answered me. _"It's when you shoot water up your ass and let it drip out the contents. So just follow my instructions and we can get this over with." _Nodding I got ready.

"_Bend over and put your ass hole up to one of the jets and just let it in for a few minutes. Now stand up and let it all out." _Getting up I let it out and watched as cum filled the water. There was a lot more in me than I had originally thought. Hearing the soft snores in my head told me that Kyuu had fallen asleep. Getting out I pulled the drain and heard the door open. I grabbed the nearest towel and covered myself as Kiba walked in. He laughed as I dried my self up.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that the guys and I were going out to find wood for the stove and fire place." He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright come back soon?"

"Yeah and I should let you know, only Shikamaru is going to be here alright?"

"Sounds fine with me." Watching as he left I dried my self up some more. As I finished up drying I heard the door to the room open. Peaking my head out I didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I asked nervously. Right as I stepped forward, my body paralyzed. I noticed my shadow had connected with another under the bed. My eyes widened as I saw Shikamaru grin devilishly as he rose out of the bed.

"Hello Naruto. I noticed that you are limping a little, is something hurting you?" He asked as he took a step closer. A whimper escaped my throat. After a few more steps he closed the distance. Taking a deep sniff of me he frowned.

"You smell like my Kiba! Let me guess, you let him fuck you? Well let me tell you that he is mine!" With a strong hand he grabbed my crotch and I whimpered in pain.

"Looks as if I will just have to teach you a lesson," He growled as he squeezed my balls tighter.


	5. Why, Shika?

So I must say, considering there is some harsh content in here, that there is Rape/ Non-con sex. Also I do not own Naruto and all rights go to the author. With out further stalling, I give you, the next chapter.

Fear struck my heart as I realized what was happening. Shikamaru used to be with Kiba, and was still hung up on him. The looks he gave me, even the look he gave Kiba. Thinking back to previous days I remembered that Shikamaru used to hang out with Kiba a lot, hanging out in the shadows. But I never thought of it much. And now I was seriously regretting it. A whimper escaped my mouth. I watched in horror as Shikamaru weaved more hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu," I heard as I felt the sickly cold feel of the manipulated shadows wrap around my body. The tentacles wound around my arms and pulled them behind my back, twisting them up in a hard motion. They wound around my legs, tripping me on my knee's.

"Seeing as you have violated Kiba. I am going to violate you, Naruto." He grabbed my head and pushed it into his crotch, covered by his jeans. Even through the cloth, I could feel a thick piece of meat in them. Rubbing my face into the rough fabric he started to let out a string of profanity at me.

"Shikamaru, why are you doing this," I pleaded. He stopped rubbing my head on him.

"Why," He started as he removed his clothing. First went his shirt. He had a flat smooth chest. Completely opposite of Kiba's built hairy one. He undid hist belt and continued. "It's because you stole Kiba from me. He made me his mate first, but then when you got back from looking for Sasuke. Kiba took one look at you and left me. I told him that he never had chance. I thought you were still in love with Sasuke, all of it was supposed to go according to plan, but a good genius always has a back up plan. You see, the Kiba clan can only have one mate and must separate the old one, so if I were to breed you, that should claim you as mine, away from Kiba." I saw as he finally pulled down his pants. He wasn't wearing and underwear so his cock sprung straight out and slapped me. I recoiled from the hit, but couldn't go far, the shadows were still holding me tight.

"Look at me," he said grabbing my chin, making eye contact with me. "If you EVER do anything, so much as cry out, I will kill you here and now." And with that he stabbed his cock into my mouth. I felt his girth take over every inch of my mouth. I was surprised that such a small man, as Shikamaru, could hold such a piece of meat.

"Ninja Art: Second Stage, Shadow Puppet Control Jutsu." The shadows that were on me started to make my body move around. The one on my head started to make me bob up and down on Shikamaru's throbbing length. My hands moved down to my crotch and play with it, making me harder and harder. Soon I started to hear Shikamaru start to pant faster and faster. Until I heard a grunt come and his cum shot down my mouth. It was so rough and fast that I started to choke. He wasn't removing it so I had to cough around his dick. Little specks of his cum was coughed on his lower abdomen. He finally pulled out and I took in large gasps of air.

"Look at yourself, Naruto. All you are is a little slut. Did you like the taste of me? Was I to your liking? You look like a little bitch with a mouthful of cum, panting for air." His finger dragged on my chin, picking up some of his dripping cum from my mouth and he licked it.

"Mmmm, I do taste kind of bad don't I? Really tart, but that's your problem now isn't it." He laughed at me, then mumbled something. Soon I felt one of the shadows on my dick slither up to the head and go inside of my piss slit. I was about to scream when I saw Shikamaru hold a kunai to my throat.

"Go ahead Naruto, scream for Kiba. He wont hear you. I don't even think you will be able to make out his name before you die." I choked back my scream as it continued to go farther and farther inside of me. A laugh from Shikamaru brought my attention to him.

"Oh look. Your cock is starting to bleed. It would be a shame if a shadow slipped and cut you. So you might want to be really still." I felt the shadows pull my hands from my throbbing cock and place themselves on the floor. My mind started to race as I head Shikamaru come in close behind me.

"Prepare yourself," He laughed. Then I felt my ass hole split as he stabbed into me ruthlessly. HE continued to pound and pound me. Then I felt the shadows leave my body. With some relief I let some of my worry go but then I felt them enter me slowly with Shikamaru's cock. They stretched me more and more. My face was raw with tears as I suppressed my cries. Finally, with one final thrust. Shikamaru came inside of me. As he left my body so did the shadows, when the one left my penis I let out a shot of cum and blood. He started to laugh uncontrollably. Laying in a mess on the floor, I looked up and saw Shikamaru get dressed.

"I think I have to take a piss before I leave." And with that he pulled out his cock and let a stream of urine run on my body. The salty fluid got in my mouth. He moved down my body until he got to my ass and pissed into my sore, broken hole. The warm fluid went inside and mixed with the cum that linned my insides.

"Goodbye for now Naruto." He walked over to the door. Feeling alone I crumpled up into a ball and cried.


	6. Purify me

I know that its 2 chapters in a day, but hopefully you'll want to read it anyways ;D

My body felt completely drained of any energy I had. I would have never thought that I would get raped, and by Shikamaru of all people. That damned shadow manipulator how could he do this to me! My body burned all over. My anus was sore from the pounding he gave me with his cock and the shadows. They felt sick on my skin. I shivered in remembrance of the cool slimy texture of them invading my body. My cock twitched reminded me of the pain I had felt a few minutes ago. My penis was numb but the memory was fresh. I looked down and saw it was still leaking a little blood and cum. I pool of my sweat and other fluids was on the floor. His urine covered my body, drying and making me sticky all over. I grabbed a handful of carpet and pulled my self up a little more. Slowly I crawled my way to the foot of Kiba's bed and huddled into a ball and cried.

The tears fell down my face. All I did was love Kiba but someone's jealousy got too intense. But the worst part was I just took it all. I took him abusing my body before he raped me. I took him face fucking me. I took him raping my hole. I took him, and did nothing about it. It was my fault. I could have stopped it but I didn't. Taking a deep breath I smelled the scent of Kiba. I was way too exhausted to even think, a deep wave of sleepiness took over my body. So I just fell asleep where I was, and hoped to never wake up.

I woke up to the sounds of laughter and large booming voices coming from downstairs. Ohh no, Kiba would see me like this. Panic took over as I had to think about what I was going to say to him. Should I tell him what Shikamaru did? Should I tell him it was some unknown attacker. I didn't even have enough time to process my thoughts when I heard a laugh outside my door and saw Kiba walk in. As the door closed behind him, his laughter stopped immediately. In a blink of an eye he was by my side.

"Naruto, Naruto what happened?" I heard his voice harshly cry out to me. Kneeling down by me he pulled my body into his arms.

"Ki, Ki, Kibaaaa," I cried in his arms as he held me up. He started to whisper hushes into my ear, comforting word filled my ears from his soft rough voice.

"Naruto, you're going to have to tell me what happened." He said as he stroked my hair. Every time I tried to tell him what had happened I just broke out into tears over and over again. I felt him pick me up and carry me into the bathroom.

"Here, you don't have to tell me now," He said placing me into the tub. "Lets just clean you off." I curled up into the large white basin, staining it with the substances on my body, not all of them mine. I watched as he plugged in the stopper tub and turned on the water. As it started to flood up,, he stripped off his clothes and cam into the tub with me. He maneuvered his body under mine, his chest touching my chest. I felt his heart beat pulse in sync with mine, our breaths both shallow and quick. The water got up on top of my back and he turned it off with his foot. The only sound that was made besides our breath was the water dripping out of faucet. Laying my head on his chest, he grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up my back.

His hand explored my body all over again. His fingers making a map on my back with the soap and his touch. When my back was all lathered up he took the water and washed off the soap. All the while I stayed perfectly still, listening to his heart beat. Slowly, ever so slowly, we switched positions. Kiba was straddling my chest. Our eyes locked, while he soaped up my chest we never broke our eye contact. My whole upper body had been cleaned from Kiba, I felt as if I had been purified by my dog god.

As he dunked my head into the water, he followed suit and we kissed. His breath was the only thing giving me life in here. I eagerly kissed back. We soon came up for air, breaking away for a gasp once more, than kissing once again. After a minute or two he pulled back. He pulled me up and I sat with my back against the tub. He lifted one of my legs and set his on his shoulder. He pulled the soap bar out again and cleaned that leg, then he did the same with the other. I was nearly purified by Kiba. He lifted me op once again and made me straddle him. His hand moved down to my crotch and he pulled on it, cleaning out the dripping cum. The blood had finally stopped and Kiba cleaned each one carefully, and with purpose.

My body now clean, he pulled the plug to drain the tub, lifted me out of it, and laid me down on my bed to dry off. He laid down on the side of me and stroked my hair.

"Care to tell me now?" He asked silently.

"Shikamaru." It was a one word answer, but to him, it open a world of posibilities. Realization dawned upon his face.

"Why couldn't I smell his scent before! I mean he even pissed on you, not even trying to hide it." Anger flushed on his face.

"He was jealous, he wanted to make you not love me by trying to make it seem like I had someone else as a mate."

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I never, once ever, meant to drag you into this. He's obsessed, I swear."

"Kiba I was so scared." The tears started to flow out again as he held me. "He was so intimidating, he had me with his Shadow Jutsu, and he made me do things."

"I'm going to kill him," his growl came out horrifyingly dark. His large booming voice scared me for a minute. "I am going to make sure he never does this again, not to you, not to anyone." He jumped up out of the bed and pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Kiba, wait." I pleaded as he ran to the door. "Please, don't. Just stay here with me and protect me." His hardened face softened a bit and he came over to me.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized over and over again.

"Just promise not to leave my side?" I asked.

"I promise." He said. I looked out the window and realized it was already night. My stomach growled, and Kiba laughed.

"I'll be right back." Worry shot across my face. "I'm just getting us dinner. I promise." As he left the room, I snuggled under the blankets, just now realizing he laid me down on his bed. Hurry back Kiba, I thought, hurry before I fall asleep and don't get to eat. Hurry so I can have someone to put my shame on. Hurry so that I will no longer be alone.


	7. Kiba's Thoughts

Sorry for the wait, it took me a while to think about what to do in this slim predicament, but I shall give it to you! And this Wednesday, you will have to wait till about Saturday for the next chapter, Sorry but I do love camping!

POV Kiba

That God damned little shadow user! I am going to kill him. What he did to my Naruto, my poor, sweet Naruto, is unacceptable and must be punished. The anger in my stomach just kept growing and growing, by the time I made it down stairs, the only person left, and hadn't gone to bed, was Neji. I reached into the fridge and brought out a couple of sandwiches and sat down.

"Kiba, whats wrong? Your usually happy demeanor has been totally erased." His impassive eyes glanced over me in a skeptical gaze. The pale eyes really were the best to discover the true nature of people. Knowing that Neji had been in a long term relationship with Lee, the lucky bastard who got along with everyone got to skip out on this "Team Bonding." So I sighed and decided to open up to him.

"So you remember when Naruto went out training for two years and I was with Shikamaru?" His head nodded in response, his eyes taking everything and formulating something in his head.

"Well," I continued. "I broke up with him around the same time Naruto came back. And now Naruto and I are together." His eyes widened in a surprise that is rarely seen by him. This was harder than I thought it would be. I mentally fucked myself for letting this get out of hand to quickly.

"Please continue," He said after I waited too long.

"So after Naruto and I, um did the deed, Shikamaru got jealous and raped him." Once again I surprised the mask of all-knowingness that he wore all of the time.

"My, my, my, how a little infatuation can overtake a person and obscure their view on the moral obligations of the world." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look, can you help me out at all? Let's be honest here. I'm an idiot. I mean I never noticed how obsessed Shikamaru was getting with me, and as a result of that, Naruto got seriously hurt by that. The only thing that kept me from barging into his room and killing him was Naruto pleading for me to hurry back."

"Well lets talk about how to deal with Shikamaru first. He is a genius, and is probably thinking of how to avoid you for the rest of the trip, or how to make you, or Naruto at that matter, more pained." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I mean we've been here 2 days, and someone has been raped. We really are a bunch of fuck ups." I murmured under my breath.

"Alright, we need to make a plan in case Shikamaru does something else. Now listen closely." I leaned in and put my ear closed to his face to get a better idea of what he was saying and to not miss a single detail.

"First, no matter what, Naruto can not be alone. You can talk to Garra about this. As a fellow holder he should be there for Naruto no matter what, and I have no doubt that he would want to help Naruto at any given point. The next thing is, Shikamaru plots ahead and probably knows our first step so he will be willing to take out whatever person is there guarding him at the time, but not you. He is too in love with you to do that so we have to take advantage of that. Thirdly, Naruto is going to get angry soon, and we need to prevent that in case you know who breaks out again. And finally, we can only keep this between us and Garra. Shikamaru will be able to tell with anyone else."

All of the information was spinning in my head. If this really worked, I would be able to keep both of them safe. Of course I still wanted Shikamaru to be safe, your first love always stays with you, but Naruto. Everything about him made me feel so right. When I first entered him, it felt like a lock and a key, we fit perfectly with each other. His body matched mine, and mine his. We were the perfect pair, while Shikamaru was something that I couldn't have but once I did, I wasn't satisfied.

Thanking Neji, I took the sandwiches back upstairs and went into the room, but Naruto was already asleep. Snuggling up next to him, I put the sandwiched on the night stand and kiss him on the forehead.

"Don't worry babe," I whispered in his ear. "If Neji is right, then I promise, I will never, ever, let anything like this happen to you again."


	8. Back to Naruto

Hello I am sorry for the wait but there will be 3 more chapters posted and there will be massive lemons on the last chapter!

POV Naruto

If it hadn't been for my stomach, I probably could have slept in longer, a lot longer. I sat up on my bed and felt Kiba's arm fall off my side. The grogginess in my head quickly disappeared as I saw 2 beautiful sandwiches on a plate on the table. Getting up I wolfed them down as quickly as I could. When I burped after I finished the last bite of the second sandwich, I saw Kiba rise out of the bed and gave him a shy smile as an apology.

"Morning noisy," He said wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," I said as I walked up next to him and sat down. He leaned over and brought me into a nice warm kiss.

"Well, Naruto, we've been here for 2 days and you have had yet to leave the room. Besides the whole Shika thing, you have had no reason." Kiba looked me in the eyes as if expecting an answer.

"Well asshole, you haven't had your ass pounded! It really hurts you know!" I gave him a punch on the arm as he started to laugh and fell down on the bed, bringing me on top of him.

"Well it looks like I will have to change that. How about after we get dressed, you, Neji, Garra, Kankuro, and even Shikamaru and I can all go out for the day. We could find a river or something and have lunch. The only ones who know about Shikamaru is us and him. So we have to pretend like everything is normal." I pouted at the reasoning Kiba presented me, it was right, which made me angry.

"Fine, but if he even looks at me, I will kill him." I said angrily. Last night when I fell asleep, Kyuu came out and we talked about what happened and he gave me a new jutsu, one that would summon him as a whole person, where he could help me out.

"Hey, look I know that its hard but we have to do something about this. I'm sure that if you were to get help from someone outside, they could even help you more. Maybe someone like Garra." When Kiba said the name I felt a sick pull at my stomach and a growl in my head. I liked Garra as a friend and all but both of us had the Tail's in our bodies and Kyuu told me that his original mate was the One Tail and he obsessed over him, and in conjunction, the holder would be obsessed with the Nine Tails holder, which was me. So it was always awkward around Garra. A sigh escaped my lips and I felt Kiba's strong hands grab my chin and made me face him.

"Naruto, listen to me. We will find a way to make this work out, you will just have to trust me on this."

"Alright, I trust you. I trust you with all of my heart, I'm just really scared. For the first time in my life, I was helpless and didn't know what to do. And now I actually have someone to turn to. It's just a really big change."

"And that's all okay Naruto, because I will be in there with you. In both ways, if you know what I mean." After a laugh at my expense and a punch at Kiba's chest, which hurt my hand, we finally decided to get dressed. As Kiba bent over to get a pair of underwear from the bottom shelf, I walked over and smacked him on the ass. A playful look from his face challenged me and then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Kiba."

"Yes?"

"What about when we go to the river, we have ourselves a little competition there."

"Ohh, now you have my attention," He said as we finished putting on out clothes.

"I'll tell you when we have everyone at the river." My tone suggested that he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Fine, but this better be good." Right before we descended the stairs, he pulled me into one last kiss. This plan was going to be very very beneficial for my emerging heat, I thought before we left.


	9. The River

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post! I am just getting back from vacation and packing can be a real pain XD Hope you enjoy, oh and next chapter will be FILLED with lemons.

After breakfast, when Kiba first said the idea, only 2 other people ended up coming with Kiba and I. They were Garra and Kankuro, they weren't my ideal choice, but then again nobody really was besides Kiba. Shikamaru didn't needed to be explained, Neji just seemed to be a little out of it. All he did since Kiba and I came down for breakfast was look at his food and seemed to be contemplating about something. Sai said that he wanted to be alone to try a new Jutsu. So it just left Kiba, Kankuro, Garra, and I. As we started to make sandwiches Garra whispered something to Kankuro and he came back down with one of his puppets. When Kiba and I gave a quizzical look they just laughed until Kankuro decided to explain.

"If we were to put the food inside of Ant here, I would be able to keep them in a safe place where they would stay cool and not fall over." After he was done explaining he moved the food down into his puppet, Ant I think was what it was called.

"Hey," Garra's rough voice started. "This was a really good idea. I think its going to get really hot today! So a nice dip in the river will be refreshing." We all gave a little cheer in agreement and decided to head out. Right as we were about to leave I saw Neji walk up to us at the door.

"Did you decide to come with us Neji?" I asked him. I made it seem like I wanted him to come but honestly I would rather have just Kiba and I be going, oh the things we could do, but I still had my little trick up my sleeve for when we got to the river.

"No sorry Naruto, I was just wanting to talk to Kiba real quickly if that was alright with you guys." Kankuro and Garra just nodded there heads to say yes so I decided to go with them on it. I watched as they walked over to the other side of the room, just barely out of my hearing range.

"Kyuu," I thought up in my head.

"_Hmm? Oh yes Naruto I forgot you were there, you haven't talked to me for a while, whats up?" _I mentally slapped my self for being so inconsiderate.

"Can you hear what Kiba and Neji are talking about over there?"

"_No Kit," _His sigh escaped his mouth in my head. _"I'm in your body, if you cannot hear it, then neither can I."_ God damn it! Why didn't I think of that! _"But if you released me..." _

"Give it up Kyuu," Coming back to reality I saw Neji finally leaving and smiled as Kiba came back and put his hand around my shoulders. I saw Kankuro give Garra a pat on the back as he turned around.

"Alright I think were ready!" With out looking back I jumped out of the door to the nearest tree branch and got waited for everyone else to get ready. When we were all on the tree we speed off to the next tree with Garra leading us in the front.

"So Kiba," I started.

"Yeah?" He said looking over.

"What were you and Neji talking about?" A look of worry crossed his face and I almost tripped on the branch. Regaining my composure the next jump, I looked at him for an answer.

"Oh nothing much." My face scrunched up in a skeptical gaze.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well last night when I got us sandwiches, he was still awake and we talked for a while, and he was just apologizing for keeping up so late."

"Alright I think I can see that." I mean Neji was the kind who would apologize for doing something like that, so I could believe it. In a low whisper I heard Kiba call my name.

"Hey Naruto, have you talked to Garra at all?"

"Really Kiba? I haven't even gotten time to talk to you much yet." A gruff sigh escaped his mouth. "Why do you think he would help? The only thing he would do is probably kill Shikamaru."

"I don't think he would do that. As much as it annoys me, he really does care for you." I looked over and saw his face in a scrunched expression. I found it heartwarming that even though we have only been together for a short amount of time, that he liked me along time before that and that he really did love me.

After a few minutes in my thoughts I noticed that everyone started to slow down. When we finally stopped I saw a large river with a slow steady stream. It was surrounded by trees and a cliff towards the back. The lake went down at least 50 feet down towards the bottom. The clear water showed a sandy bottom. The view was stunning. Before I realized it, everyone jumped in the water and Kiba grabbed my arm, dragging me down with him. When we all came back up for air, Kankuro had put Ant by the shore and we were all soaked. Finally I was able to put my plan into action.

"Hey you guys," I said as I swam closer to the shore. "You want to play a game?"

"What were you thinking?" Kankuro asked.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" The smiling looks one everyone face told me that this was going to end very, very well.


End file.
